Let Me Let You Know
by MoeMoeWordWord
Summary: Pein sleeps with another girl and Kaori has had enough. Can their love prevail? Pein/OC pairing. T for curse words and suggestive themes ONESHOT


Kaori punched the keys furiously on her phone.

"We're done." The message said simply. She slid the phone shut and stared at it. The crosswalk light turned green, but she didn't move. Tears streamed down her face as the world continued to go on around her. She pulled her knit hat tighter over her face and hurried across the painted street.

Three short vibrations made Pein open his eyes slightly. He grubbed around on his nightstand table, bumping things to the floor. He cursed under his breath and the other body in his bed stirred slightly. He froze for a second, so not to wake her. He carefully felt around for his phone. He found it after a second and flipped open the pink electronic.

"Hn, Kaori's up this early?" He mumbled to himself. He looked at his clock and was startled to find that it was already almost noon. He pressed the button to view the message and nearly dropped his phone.

_We're done._

Pein stared at it for what seemed like eternity.

"Hm? What's wrong Pein-kun?" Purred the girl next to him. She sat up, exposing her nakedness. He was frozen, not even caring. He dialed Kaori's number by heart, pressing the receiver to his ear. He looked around and drug his pants on as he waited for her to answer.

"C'mon baby, pick up." He whispered. The girl frowned.

"Pein-kun! What are you doing?" He ignored her and pushed his arms through the sleeves on his shirt. The call went to Kaori's voice mail.

"Shit!" He hissed and buttoned his shirt quickly. He grabbed his jacket and glasses.

"Pein!" screeched the girl as he slammed the door.

Out on the cold Tokyo streets, Pein shivered and his breath came out in visible puffs. He pushed his glasses onto his face to hide his identity. He dialed Kaori's number again. He hurried through the streets. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. As long as he could find Kaori, everything would be all right. The ringing tone stopped.

"Kaori? Kaori are you there? Kaori!" He said frantically. He stopped when he'd realized he'd begun running. He listened to the other side of the phone. He heard some speaking in the background. It was an advertisement. A television advertisement. He turned left and hurried along the street.

"Kaori, talk to me." He said softly into the phone.

Kaori just listened to his voice on the other line. Where was he? Was he with the other girl? She shook her head.

"Kaori please!" he begged. Kaori pressed her eyes tight together, tears threatening to fall again.

"I can't do this anymore." she whimpered. Pein nearly fell apart. She sounded so hurt.

"What are you ta-"

"I know what you did last night!" Her voice broke and a sob escaped. Pein mentally hit himself. Why was he so stupid?

"Kaori, I-" He began. But he couldn't find the right words. "I can't tell you how sorry I am." He whispered.

"You say that every time. How am I supposed to believe you?" Another sob came from the phone and Pein wanted to die. He wanted a car to lose control and plow him down. A bolt of lightning would suffice too. Pein was coming up on the square.

"I'm sorry. I love you." It was all he could think of.

"Damn it Pein!" She cried. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't!" She leaned against a wall, her body wracked with tremors. Large, salty tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't want to love you like this. It hurts so much." She said weakly. Her body slid down the wall as her knees collapsed under her.

Pein looked everywhere. He couldn't see. He couldn't find her. There were too many people!

"Damn it!" He hissed, startling the people around him. Then his eyes fell over a huddled mass on the other side of the street. Flaming red hair peeked out from a brown knit cap. The crosswalk turned green and Pein pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of her and closed his phone. Kaori looked up, her make-up smeared and all down her face.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why are you here?" In that moment, Pein realized that there was no way he could live his life without Kaori. He wanted to marry her, see her laugh, comfort her when she cried, grow old with her, have a life all about her.

"I need you." He said softly. Kaori blinked.

"What?" Pein shook his head.

"I can't explain it right," He sighed, "I don't know the right words. But Kaori," he helped her onto her feet. His eyes looked straight into hers.

"I need you." He repeated. Kaori stared at him.

"But you slept with another girl. Last night even!" Pein shook his head again.

"Kaori, I've been so stupid. Please believe me." They were both silent. Kaori looked down, away from his desperate gaze. She wanted to believe him. She would give her heart to him in a second, if only he asked.

"Pein, you," she paused, "You've hurt me. You've hurt me so much."

"I know!" He answered quickly. "I know that. I just," He was talking with his hands. Making a sort of exasperated noise, he covered his face with his hands. He then dropped his hands in front of his chest.

"You're my everything." He whispered after taking a breath. He dropped his hands to his sides and his right hand bumped against his pocket. There was a box there. His breath hitched in his throat. The reason he'd been out last night was because he was getting something for Kaori. He'd found the perfect thing and had gone out celebrating. He'd gotten drunk and just lost his self-control.

This fight had begun to gather quite an audience. Kaori looked at Pein, wide-eyed. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't seem to find the right words. Pein took a shaky deep breath. He lowered himself to the ground, one knee up. Kaori's eyes widened even more and she seemed to still. Pein reached in to his pocket and pulled the black velvet box out. Kaori felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Pein opened the box and Kaori gasped.

"Kaori Nakayama, I love you more than the stars love the moon. I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with. Will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes boring in to hers. Kaori couldn't believe it.

"So last night you..?" Pein nodded, answering the rest of the question. He seemed to get a bit red.

"I'll never touch alcohol ever again. I swear my life on it." But the real question still hung in the air. Kaori smiled so brightly.

"Yes." Pein's face broke out in to a huge smile. He took the ring out of the box. Kaori held out her hand and Pein brought the ring up. He was shaking so bad that he nearly dropped it. The crowd that had gathered around them all clapped. Pein stood up, kissing Kaori softly on the lips. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Please, don't ever think I don't love you." He whispered. Kaori shook her head.

"I don't think I could." She answered back.


End file.
